Reescribiendo la misma historia
by OriUchiha
Summary: Edward y Alphonse caminan por un sendero desconocido para la mayoría del nuevo Amestris, con una idea en la mente: Volver a hacer lo que otros Ed y Al ya hicieron en el pasado. Entren y descubran los misterios que encierra este país casi 100 años después.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno… Este es mi nuevo FanFic… Es el primero de FMA, los otros eran de D. Gray-Man… Primero:

Disclaimer: FMA no me pertenece, es creación de Hiromu Arakawa, y todos los personajes que incluye este FanFic que sean creación de ella, no me pertenecen.

Y Segundo:

Esta historia transcurre en el tiempo real, es decir, este año.

Capítulo 1:

Accidente.

Por las calles de Central, caminaban dos hermanos, el primero, un chico de 10 años, de cabello café claro y ojos del mismo color. El segundo era el hermano mayor, cinco años mayor, tenía unos ojos muy dorados y su cabello largo cabello, sujetado en una trenza, brillaba de su color rubio dorado con los escasos rayos de sol que escapaban de entre las nubes que nublaban el cielo. Ese sería un día gris.

- Rayos… Esto sí que queda lejos… - Decía y suspiraba el hermano mayor, mientras esperaba que la luz del semáforo cambiara a verde para poder avanzar.

- No debimos haber aceptado aquella invitación, sabiendo que quedaba tan lejos, hermano… - Decía el pequeño mientras el semáforo cambiaba a ese color que tanto habían esperado. Comenzaron a caminar por aquella calle larguísima.

- ¿Desde cuándo camina tanta gente por estas calles de Central? – Se preguntaba a sí mismo el rubio mientras bostezaba, ya iban por más de la mitad de la calle, sin embargo, la luz comenzó a parpadear. Debía apresurar el paso.

Aquella calle llena de gente sí que era una impedimenta para avanzar.

- Vamos, Al, - Decía el rubio a su pequeño hermano – Debemos apurarnos. – Agregó mientras él y su hermano comenzaban a escabullirse por entre la multitud que caminaba por la calle. Pero, de pronto, algo detuvo al hermano mayor, un fuerte golpe en su pierna izquierda, gran un tropiezo y cayó de rodillas al suelo. - ¿Qu…? – No tuvo tiempo de terminar de pensar aquella palabra, cuando se percató que el semáforo estaba en rojo.

- ¡¡Hermano!! ¡¡Corre!! ¡¡Hermano!! – Gritaba Al, mientras unos adultos lo sujetaban para que no se lanzara a esa peligrosa calle.

- Al… - Pensó instintivamente al escuchar su voz, intentó ponerse de pié, pero no lo logró, su pierna estaba dañada. Intentó otra vez, y una vez más, sus intentos eran inútiles, no lo lograba.

- ¡¡¡¡HERMANO!!!! – Gritaba entre sollozos el pequeño Al, aún sin poder zafarse de la gente que lo retenía. Ya era tarde. Un gran camión se acercaba.

- Este es el fin – Pensó el rubio con tranquilidad. No es que la muerte no lo asustara, sólo es que pensaba que ya no era posible salvarse ¿Para qué hacer esfuerzos inútiles? – Adiós… Al… - Dice a su hermano con voz quebrantada, sonriendo le al pequeño, mientras una pocas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Luego todo se volvió rojo. No escuchó ni vio nada, solo… Rojo

Charáaaan! Bueno… Un poco raro el primer cap… Solo eso

Bye-Nii!

Ori-Chan


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Vida

- SÍ… Correcto… Está bien… - Decía un oficial mientras hablaba por teléfono. - Adiós… - Colgó - ¿Cuál es tu nombre, pequeño? – Le decía el oficial de policía a el pequeño Al.

- A-Alphonse Elric… - Dijo entrecortado, mirando al suelo.

- ¿Y el nombre de tu hermano? – Volvió a preguntar el oficial.

- E-Edward… Elric… - Dijo con un poco de tristeza en su voz.

- Edward… Elric… - Pronunció mientras escribía en unos formularios. – Bien, pequeño. ¿Dónde está tu madre?

- Está muerta… - Dijo serio, lo que sorprendió al Oficial. – Está en el cementerio.

- ¿Y tu padre? – Preguntó otra vez.

- Nos abandonó a mí y a mi hermano poco antes de que mi madre enfermara y muriera… - Vuelve a respondes serio.

- Lo lamento mucho, pequeño… Listo. – Dijo firmando aquellos papeles – Ahora tu hermano puede ser internado en el hospital. – Le sonrió al pequeño.

- ¡¿Enserio?! – Gritó con alegría Al. El oficial asintió – Muchas gracias… Emm…

- Oficial Hughes. Maes Hughes. – Sonrió.

-¡Muchísimas gracias, oficial Hughes! – Dijo felizmente Al, saliendo de la central de policías y corriendo hacia el hospital. – Debo ir a ver a mi hermano. – Pensaba mientras corría con unos papeles en la mano.

------oOoOoOo------

- ¿Dónde…Estoy?... – Miró hacia la derecha y pudo ver una ventana, con vista hacia un gran edificio blanco que se conectaba con el que se suponía que estaba ahora. Miró hacia la izquierda y pudo ver una mesa pequeña, llena de vendajes y un par de tijeras, una puerta y una pared blanca. – Un hospital ¿Eh? – Observó su propio cuerpo. Un escalofrío recorrió por él. No tenía su brazo derecho desde la mitad de su antebrazo… Faltaba su pierna izquierda desde un poco más arriba de la rodilla. Pensó atemorizado. - ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Qué me sucedió? – Luego de pensar unos momentos recobró la calma - Claro… El accidente… - Se sentó en su cama – Esa sensación… El sentimiento de aguda angustia del que quieres librarte… Pero sabes que no puedes… Que hagas lo que hagas es inútil… - Unas cuantas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas – Esa sensación… Era la muerte… - Dice mientras seca sus lágrimas – Pero… - Sonríe – Estoy… Vivo… - Las lágrimas vuelven a aparecer, pero a él no le importa, estaba vivo. Estaba vivo, se alegraba de ello, Llorar es parte de vivir ¿No?

- ¿Edward-Kun? – Tocaron a la puerta. - ¿Edward-Kun, estás despierto? – Edward secó sus lágrimas.

- S-Sí, pasa. –

- Tienes una visita – Sonrió una enfermera abriendo la puerta. Al apareció en el umbral, sorprendido por el estado de su hermano.

- ¡Hermano! – Corrió hasta él. – ¿Qué le pasó a tu brazo…? ¿Y a tu pierna…? –

- Creo que estaban muy dañados… Tuvieron que amputarlos…- Dijo observando los lugares donde antes estaban su brazo y su pierna.

- Hermano… - Alphonse bajó la mirada con tristeza.

- Al, ¿Qué juguetes te gustan? – Preguntó Edward repentinamente, mirando por la ventana.

- ¿Qué…Juguetes…?... – Dijo lentamente Al.

- ¿Pronto será tu cumpleaños, no? No quiero que legue ese día y no tener nada que regalarte – Le sonríe cálidamente a su hermano menor, quien se abalanza a él dándole un igualmente cálido abrazo. –

- Hermano… Te quiero… - Decía el pequeño, mojando las ropas de Ed con sus lágrimas.

- Yo también te quiero, Hermano – Correspondía el abrazo con su único brazo. - ¿Qué tal si descansas un rato? Te has preocupado mucho por mí, Hermanito. – Sonríe a su hermano, que había parado de abrazarlo y secaba sus lágrimas con la manga de su camisa, mientras Ed despeina sus cabellos con su mano izquierda –

- Sí… - Asiente con la cabeza y le sonríe a su hermano mayor.

Unos días después.

- Tu hermano se ha recuperado muy rápido, podremos darlo de alta hoy en la tarde – Le decía una enfermera a Al. – Tienes suerte pequeño – Despeina sus cabellos con una mano, sonriéndole – Tu hermano es muy fuerte.

- Gracias, Fujimaki-Sama – Agradece cortésmente.

- Sólo llámame Miyuki ¿Ok? – Sonríe nuevamente.

- Sí – asiente felizmente.

- ¡Alphonse! – La voz de su hermano mayor lo hizo reaccionar rápidamente. – Lo siento, Miyuki-San – Se despidió y luego partió a la carrera hacia la habitación de Edward. Se sorprendió cuando vio para qué lo llamaba su hermano. Un pequeño pastel con 1 vela se posaba en la mano de Edward.

- Feliz cumpleaños, hermano – Sonrió felizmente – Estando aquí internado no pude hacer mucho… Lástima que no pude comprarte un regalo… - Puso su mano detrás de la cabeza.

- No importa, hermano… Que tú estés vivo es el mejor regalo que me podrían dar… - Sonríe, derramando algunas lágrimas.

- Hermano… - Lo mira con ternura - ¿Qué tal si pides un deseo? – Sonríe cálidamente.

- Sí. – Dijo Al, luego sopló la vela de su pequeño pastel y cerró los ojos. De repente, una hoja de papel entró por la ventana, un papel que decía ""Automail" y una dirección de una ciudad llamada "Resembool".

- ¿Automail? – Pregunta Edward, tomando la hoja de papel que vio de reojo y que ahora volaba por la habitación. – ¿Resembool? ¿Al, donde queda Resembool? – Le preguntó sorprendido a su hermano pequeño.

- A unos cuantos kilómetros, ¿Por qué preguntas? – Cuestiona confundido.

- ¿Te importaría hacer un pequeño viaje conmigo? – Dijo decidido con ojos llenos de decisión.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Viaje

- _Una gran puerta… Negra y con raras decoraciones… -_Pensaba Ed, sumido en sus pensamientos – _Una puerta que al abrirse… Mostraba un millón de ojos… Caras negras… … Y al abrirse… Veía… - _Pensaba, pero un dolor agudo en su cuello no lo dejaba concentrarse - Ah… - Bosteza cansado, Edward, en uno de los asientos del metro tren, que se dirigía a la terminal de trenes. – Los asientos del metro tren de Central son tan incómodos como las camas de los hospitales… - Se quejaba el rubio, posando su mano sobre su adolorido cuello, asiendo una mueca de dolor. Sin tomar en cuenta las miradas que cruzaba la gente con él debido a su dañado aspecto, procedió a echarse un trozo de pan a la boca. La tecnología de Central había avanzado mucho, tenían mejores transportes y mejores hospedajes, evolucionaron su fuente de energía y… Bueno… Ya que están que en los tiempos actúales… Sería la misma tecnología que la de New York.

- Hermano, no te quejes… Tú decidiste hacer este viaje… - Decía inocentemente Alphonse, frente a su hermano.

- Cierto, cierto… - Suspira Ed, volviendo a echarse un trozo de pan en su boca. – Lamento haberte incluido en esto, Al. – Se disculpó Edward, como era habitual en él, con sus buenos modales. Tal vez, demasiado buenos...

- No te preocupes. Hermano. – Sonrió Al. – Desde que nuestra madre murió que no salíamos fuera de la ciudad. – Respondió con toda naturalidad, enmascarando el profundo dolor que sentía al mencionar la muerte de su madre. Su hermano lo sabía, pero si decía una palabra, su hermanito se sentiría aún peor.

- Lo siento, hermano… He estado ocupado estos ultimo meses… - Sonreía amablemente, sintiéndose un poco culpable.

- Próxima estación, estación terminal. Por favor, todos bajen al llegar a la estación. Muchas gracias, y que tengan un lindo día. – Decía el chofer por el altavoz.

Al llegar a la estación, obviamente, todos bajaron. Una muchedumbre de gente avanzaba por los pasillos, y el pobre Edward, siendo llevado en silla de ruedas por su hermano menor.

Decidieron usar el ascensor. Claro, es su estado, Ed no podía subir ni bajar escaleras. Esperaron que la gente se dispersara para poder avanzar un poco más, hasta llegar al ascensor. Llamaron al ascensor y esperaron. El ascensor llegó, subieron y continuaron sin decir una palabra.

- ¿Una librería? – Decía Ed, ya saliendo del ascensor, al ver un pequeño local con libros en los mostradores, que estaba cerrando.

- Ah, hola, ¿Desea algo? Estamos cerrando y…

- ¿Alquimia? – Dijo tomando un libro de cuero viejo con la palabra "Alquimia" escrita en japonés antiguo, ignorando a dueño de la tienda.

- Sí, es un viejo libro que nadie ha querido comprar y…

- Gracias. – Otra vez ignorándolo, dio una seña a su hermano para que avanzara, dejando unos cuantos billetes sobre el mostrador y llevándose aquel viejo y desgastado libro. Comenzó a leerlo. –

- Lo siento… - Dijo Al, comenzando a lleva a su hermano, quien leía concentradamente.

- _La alquimia es la ciencia que comprende el entendimiento, la descomposición y la recomposición de la materia_… - Leía mientras avanzaban por un terminal de trenes.-…_Sin embargo, no se trata de una ciencia omnipotente, no puedes producir algo de la nada. Por naturaleza, si deseas algo a través de la alquimia, deberás entregar algo de igual valor… -_Se detuvieron para comprar los boletos del tren. -Dos boletos para Resembool, por favor. – Dijo comprando los boletos para su viaje. Luego siguió leyendo. -_…Esta es la base del intercambio equivalente… _- Subieron al tren. A Ed ya no le importaba como la gente lo miraba, que hablaran de él a sus espaldas, no le importaba nada mientras estaba leyendo. El tren comenzó a andar. Edward avanzó rápidamente hasta llegar a la mitad del libro. -_…La alquimia_ _está restringida por un gran tabú, la transmutación humana. Este tabú no deberá ser roto por nadie, ya que…_

- Hermano… - Lo interrumpió Alphonse - ¿Quién escribió ese libro que tanto te interesa? – Preguntó Al.

- No lo tiene… Sólo un año… 1912… - Decía Ed, revisando el exterior del libro.

- ¿Y no sale quién era el dueño? – Decía Al, un poco extrañado.

- Creo que en la última página… - Colocó el libro en la última página. Sorprendido, cerró el libro rápidamente.

- ¿Qué te pasa, hermano? – Se preocupó por la conducta de Edward.

- Na-Nada, Al. No te preocupes. – Sonrió un poco nervioso.

- Está bien… - Comenzó a distraerse mirando por la ventana.

- _¿Cómo podrá ser posible eso? Yo… Nunca había visto ese libro… ¿Cómo?...- _Pensaba preocupado, angustiado… Asustado.

Estuvo mucho tiempo pensando en cosas como ¿Por qué? O ¿Cómo? Buscando alguna explicación científica.

– _Es imposible…- _Rió para sí – _Yo aún no nacía en 1912…Maldita sea… - _Pensó, riendo entre dientes – _Debo descubrir esto… - _Ed estuvo mucho tiempo pensando, investigando ese extraño libro.

- Resembool, repito, llegamos a Resembool, por su seguridad, no se levante de su asiento hasta detenido el tren. Muchas gracias y buenos días. – Decía el chofer por el altavoz.

- Vamos, Al – Edward guardó su libro, lo que alegró un poco a Al, ya que comenzaría a interesarse más por el motivo al que habían venido.

- Sí. – Sonrió el pequeño. Llevando a su hermano en la silla de ruedas, bajaron del tren cuidadosamente.

- Resembool es un lugar hermoso…- Dijo sorprendido, al ver una ciudad casi completamente verde, con unas que otras casa sobre unas bajas colinas, igualmente verdes.

- Es un lugar muy natural… - Sonrió Al, igualmente sorprendido. Vieron una casa, la más cercana, en una de las colinas más bajas. Un pequeño pero elegante taller con un cartel con la palabra "Automail".

- Ese es el lugar que buscábamos. – Dijo Edward, apuntando aquella casa.

- Fue muy fácil encontrarla… - Dijo un poco extrañado Alphonse, mientras salían por una rampa para discapacitados de la estación de trenes.

- Tienes razón… - Rió Edward. – Pensé que sería un poco más difícil encontrar un taller de automails…

- Hermano, ¿Estás seguro de que quieres un Automail? – Preguntó el pequeño a Ed, un poco preocupado.

- Estoy más que seguro – Respondió el rubio, mientras pasaban por una estrecha calle de tierra – No puedo hacer nada en este deplorable estado… Hasta escribir se me hace imposible…

- Entiendo… - Interrumpió Al – Entonces, si tú estás tan decidido, ¡Yo también te ayudaré! – Sonrió el pequeño, sorprendiendo a Ed.

- Gracias… Hermano. – Sonríe.

Luego de avanzar un rato, finalmente habían llegado al taller de Automails. Tocaron la puerta y una mujer abrió.

- Buenos días, ¿Qué desean jovencitos? – Saludó cortésmente.

- Eh… ¿Aún construyen Automails? – Preguntó Ed.

- S-si... Claro… – Dijo sorprendida la mujer.

- ¿S-sucede algo? – Preguntó Alphonse inocentemente.

- N-No... Nada… Pasen… - La chica hiso un gesto con el brazo, indicándoles que podían pasar.

Ya en la sala, Edward y Alphonse estaban sentados en un sillón, frente a la mujer que conocieron en la entrada y una joven chica, de más o menos la misma edad de Edward.

- Soy Yukino Rockbell, soy la mecánica de este taller, y ella es mi hija y ayudante, Winry Rockbell.

- Encantada. – Dijo Winry, sonriendo a los invitados.

- El gusto es mío – Dijeron los hermanos Elric al mismo tiempo, lo que escapó una risa de los labios de la chica.

- Ustedes son muy corteses, sólo trátenme como su amiga – Sonrió. Ambos chicos asintieron.

- Nunca habíamos construido un brazo y una pierna, nos llevará más tiempo de lo normal. – Dijo la mujer.

- ¿Les tomará una semana? – Preguntó preocupado Edward.

- No nos subestimes. – Interrumpió Winry. – Serán tres días. – Sonrió.

------ oOoOoOo ------


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Era medio día, acababan de almorzar, el plazo de los tres días ya se había cumplido y Edward, un poco nervioso, se preparaba para que su nuevo Automail fuera conectado a sus nervios.

-Por favor, relájate… - Intentaba calmar al rubio, dándose cuenta de su estado de nerviosismo… Bueno… ¿Quién no estaría nervioso? Si fuera yo, ya me hubiera escapado por la ventana. – ¿…Estás…Listo….?

_- … _- Edward se concentró en respirar profundamente, luego abriendo sus dorados y nerviosos ojos, dirigiéndose a las mecánicas, quienes sostenían su nueva pierna y su nuevo brazo, respectivamente.- E-Estoy listo. – Dicho esto, con un toque de nerviosismo, comenzaron a conectar los nervios a los automails. – ¡Tsk! – Dijo Edward, apretando los dientes. Esa sensación escalofriante que recorría por su cuerpo no le agradaba para nada.

- Ya conectamos tus nervios, ahora tendrás que tener al menos medio año de recuperación… - Dijo Winry. Al no tener respuesta del joven, decidió formular otra pregunta. - ¿Te…Te sientes bien?

- …Se siente…Extraño… - Decía moviendo su nuevo brazo y su pierna, sintiéndose extrañado y aliviado de volver a tenerlos. En eso, dejaron pasar a su hermano menor.

- ¡Hermano! –Corrió a abrazarle. – ¡Me alegro de que recuperes tu brazo y tu pierna! –Se volteó hacia donde estaban Winry y su madre- ¡Muchas gracias!

- No es nada… - Decía Yukino.

– Es solo nuestro trabajo… - Agregó Winry.

- No, muchas gracias. –Sonríe amablemente Edward, lo que sonroja un poco a la chica, no es la primera vez en tres días que le había sonreír, pero es la primera vez que lo ve sonriendo naturalmente- Ustedes han mejorado mucho mi calidad de vida, en mi estado anterior no podía ni escribir siquiera… Se los agradezco mucho. – Sonrió, sorprendiendo a la joven mecánica. Aquellos ojos dorados, aquellos ojos que solo le reflejaban angustia, preocupación y tristeza, ahora le mostraban, llenos de vida, alegría. Una alegría tan inmensa, que son solo mirar sus ojos, uno se sentiría extrañamente feliz, si tener razón alguna para hacerlo. Winry, sin soportar más rompió en llanto y corrió hacia su habitación. Edward al ver su reacción se disculpó nerviosamente, la madre de Winry sólo respondió:

- Ella es muy sensible, está muy feliz de que estés bien – Sonrió. Edward solo asintió, cuando al parecer, se le ocurrió una idea.

-Al, ¿Tenías clases de artes marciales, cierto? – Sonrió a su hermano. Su sonrisa era una de sus grandes virtudes. Podía reflejar muchas cosas, lo que la gente consideraba como un gran don, aunque el dueño de este solo creyera que es una expresión común.

- Si… - Contestó Al – Pero hace mucho que no practico…

-¿Qué tal si vuelves a practicar hoy? – Sonrió, lo que hizo que su pequeño hermano también lo hiciera. Enseguida miraron a su nueva mecánica, con una cara de "¿Podemos? ¿Podemos?".

- Claro, claro, pueden ir. –Suspiró riendo ella.

- ¡Muchas gracias! – Dicho esto, el adolecente y su pequeño hermano corrieron por la casa hasta llegar al patio trasero.

Comenzaron con una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, en la que Edward tenía una gran desventaja, en una parte por sus nuevos Automail, y otra porque no igualaba la habilidad de su pequeño hermano. No sentía envidia de su hermano, si no que se enorgullecía. Al parecer los malos pensamientos estaban fuera de la cabeza de ese quinceañero.

- _No hay duda… Es igual a él… La cara, el cabello, los ojos… - _Pensaba Yukino, observando por la ventana a los dos hermanos.

- Mamá. –Dijo Winry, llegando hasta donde estaba su madre, sin obtener respuesta. – ¿Mamá? – Repitió, obteniendo el mismo resultado- ¡Mamá! – Gritó fastidiada, lo que sacó a su madre de su mente.

- Ah, hija, estas aquí… - Dijo, asustada.

- Mamá, ¿Por qué vigilas a Ed y a Al?... Pero más importante, ¿Crees que debamos dejarlos hacer eso tan pronto?- Cuestionó preocupada.

- Tranquila, de seguro que le ayudará a recuperase. – Le sonríe a su hija, quien aún así sigue un poco preocupada.

- Igual deberías tener más cuidado con él, hace poco que le instalamos los Automails…

Luego de decir esto, la chica se dirigió al comedor, mientras sujetaba en una coleta su rubio cabello. Entrando ya en éste, observó desconforme la mesa.

-Jo… Ese chico otra vez dejó la leche… -Cierra sus azules ojos, desconforme- Si sigue así, nunca crecerá…

-Hija, ¿Estás aquí? – Entra su madre a la sala, donde su hija la intercepta poniéndole una botella de leche llena enfrente.

-Ed volvió a dejar la leche, igual que ayer y el día anterior.

- Realmente es igual a él –Ríe su madre, lo que Winry no entiende.

- ¿Igual a quien? – Pregunta confundida, a lo que su madre se percata de lo que acaba de decir.

-A Na-Nadie... – Dicho esto salió de la sala, donde quedó su hija, desconforme y confundida.

- No entendí… -Dice la joven, quedándose parada en medio del comedor con cara pensativa.- Bah, da igual.

Afuera, Ed y Al siguen entrenando, Edward embarrado y Al un poco menos, Yukino viéndolos desde el marco de la puerta observa que se va acercando una figura extraña, lo que la preocupa.

- ¿Quién es él? – Murmura mientras mira preocupada la extraña figura, en un comienzo parece un vecino de la localidad, lo que la alivia.

Luego de un rato en que la "figura" caminaba lentamente acercándose a los hermanos, comienza a cambiar de forma, con un cabello desordenado y ropa muy extraña, Ed, la sentir su presencia, voltea, como si hubiera tenido un mal presentimiento.

- ¿Quién eres? –Pregunta seco y desafiante- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- No tengo nombre – Dice, con voz tranquila – Me llaman Envy –Sonríe Sádico.

- oOoOoOo -

Tarán! Este es el capítulo de este mes, diría, ya que no escribo mucho, problemas de inspiración. ._. Espero que les haya gustado el cap… Eso :3

Bye

Un Kiss

Ori-Chan


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

-Me llaman Envy –Sonríe Sádico.

-Envy… -Repite Edward, a fin de recordar.

- Si… Envy, ¿No me recuerdas, enano? – Pregunta confundido

- ¿E…na…no? – Un tic bajo el ojo izquierdo de Ed se hizo presente- Tal vez sea más bajo que el promedio, ¡Pero no soy un enano! ¡Tu… Masa de modelar!  
- ¿¡Masa de modelar dijiste! ¡Repítelo!

- ¡Ma-Sa De Mo-De-Lar! – Le sacó la lengua a Envy, lo que le hizo enfurecer, intentó golpearlo en la cara, pero para Ed no fue difícil esquivarlo. Envy le dirigió una mirada asesina- Uf… Si las miradas mataran… - Se burló Ed, enfureciendo más a Envy.

- Tú… - Dijo con rabia Envy,

-oOoOoOo-

Ed sintió el paño húmedo posarse sobre su frente, mientras un poco de agua se escurría por su rostro…

- ¿¡Qué? – Se sentó en la cama de golpe, pero fue empujado suavemente por las manos de una chica.

- Descansa… - Le dijo tranquila y dulcemente. La visión de Edward comienza a ponerse cada vez menos borrosa, comienza a enfocarse y aclararse lentamente. Cuando por fin pudo ver claramente, dirigió su mirada a aquella chica. Tenía un hermoso cabello lacio y negro hasta los hombros, un porte elegante y delicado, un aire, rasgos y ropas orientales, además de una dulce sonrisa. Ed no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- _¡Piensa en otra cosa, piensa en otra cosa!_ – Dijo para sí mismo. – Nitrógeno, helio, litio, berilio, boro, carbono… - Comenzó a susurrar.

- Emm… ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó la chica preocupada.

- Rutenio, rodio, paladio, plata, cadmio, indio, estaño…

- ¡Hola a todos! – Decía un hombre al entrar a la habitación. Era alto y delgado, tenía una tez blanca y un cabello extremadamente negro, muy largo, sujetado en una cola de caballo. También poseía unos rasgos orientales, pero un poco más marcados que los de la chica.

- ¡Joven amo! –Dijo ella, colocándose firme.

- No te preocupes, Meilin – El hombre le hizo un gesto con la mano, a lo que la chica sólo respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

- ¿Eh? – Edward había regresado de su pensamiento químico y quedó confundido al ver la escena, con una gota de sudor corriendo por su cabeza.

- Mm… - Dijo Ling, pensativo. - ¿Eres Edward Elric, no? – Dijo mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de Ed.

- S… - No alcanzó a terminar cuando un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo detuvo. Imágenes sin sentido cruzaban su cabeza, la sujetó con ambas manos mientras cerraba sus ojos fuertemente. Luego de un momento comenzó a recuperarse. – S-Si… Soy Edward…Y tú eres… - Dijo entrecortado mientras abría un ojo forzadamente. – Ling… Yao… ¿No? – Ling no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

- Si. – Dijo sacando la mano del hombro del chico. – Es extraño… - Dijo otra vez pensativo. – Es como si tuvieras una pequeña puerta de la verdad con sus recuerdos en tu mente. – Dijo mientras colocaba la yema de su dedo índice en la frente de Ed. Otra ola de recuerdos invadió su mente, se alejó de inmediato.

- ¿Puerta de la verdad? – Recuerdos de a la misma puerta negra y un chico de largos cabellos rubios frente a una de ellas, recuerdos de unas extrañas peleas… ¿Él estaba ahí? No recordaba nada antes al respecto, pero desde que aparecen esas extrañas personas lo recuerda todo… - _¡¿Qué demonios pasa? _– Pensó desesperado, pero el dolor punzante se hizo presente. - Tsk… Así que… ¿Eres emperador de Xing? – Le cuestionó Ed jadeante, debido al esfuerzo de mantenerse consiente.

- ¡Oh, esto es fabuloso! – Reía Ling entre aplausos, aunque a Ed no le causó gracia.

- Ya déjalo, no sabes cuánto me duele la cabeza…– Se quejó Ed, pero luego, recordó algo. – Espera… ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

- No sé por qué me preguntas a mí, tú eres quien tiene la memoria súper humana – Al decir esto Ling se encogió de hombros, pero Edward estaba demasiado concentrado como para tomarlo en cuenta.

- _Yo estaba peleando… Con… Ese chico… Envy_ – Se dijo para sí mismo. – _Yo me burlé de él… Y luego…_

"_Envy había intentado golpear casi innumerables veces a Edward, pero éste había podido esquivarlo sin muchas dificultades._

_- Hmp – Sonrió Ed levemente mientras esquivaba un puñetazo de Envy. - ¿A dónde estás apuntando?_

_- ¡Je!- Envy se desvió hacia un lado, estaban muy cerca de la casa y Winry había salido para poder ver qué demonios hacía semejante alboroto. Envy desapareció y apareció justo en frente de Winry, preparándose para propinarle un golpe. Ella abrió los ojos de par en par, sin poder hacer nada, paralizada por el miedo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y esperó… Nada... Abrió un ojo lentamente, pudo ver el puño de Envy justo frente a su cara, sin poder moverse._

_- … - Jadea Edward, sujetando fuertemente la muñeca de Envy, mientras su cabello tapa sus ojos. _

_- Tú… Maldito… - Rechinó los dientes._

_- Y tú… ¿Acaso no sabes cómo tratar a las mujeres? – Presionó la muñeca de Envy con su mano metálica, levanta la mirada, con ojos llenos de rabia."_

- Demonios… No puedo recordar nada más… - Dijo Edward.

- ¿Lo ve? Se lo dije, su memoria no es tan genial después de todo.

- Mm… Sí, creo que tienes razón… Ganaste la apuesta, Meilin.

- Emm… Se podría saber… ¡¿Por qué demonios hacen apuestas conmigo? – Refunfuñó Ed con una vena en la frente.

- Eeh… Por… Nada… - Dijeron ambos orientales con una gota en la cabeza. Edward suspiró fastidiado.

- Será mejor que no lo sigan haciendo… - Los miró.

- Vale, vale… Vaya, los alquimistas están cada vez más amargados. – Dice Ling cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Alquimista? ¿De qué hablas? Sólo he leído un poco sobre esa ciencia.

- ¿Ciencia? – Dice Ling entre risas. - ¡La alquimia es mucho más que una ciencia! Además, ¿No recuerdas el excelente espectáculo que diste allá afuera?

- ¿De qué ha… - Otro fugaz puñado de recuerdos poco precisos invadieron su cabeza, haciendo que dejara escapar un pequeño grito de dolor.

- Alquimia, eres alquimista. – Dijo Ling. – Me extraña que no lo recuerdes si tu mente alberga recuerdos del otro Ed. – Añadió, extrañado.

- ¿Otro…Ed? – Profirió el chico sorprendido. De inmediato dijo. - ¿También había otro Al? – Preguntó rápidamente. Ling se limita a encogerse de hombros mientras sonríe.

Ed se apresura a buscar sus cosas, las halla sobre una silla junto a su cama. Alza las sábanas y se sienta a un lado de la misma, tomando su abrigo rojo que pocas veces a usado pero lleva consigo. Revisa los bolsillos y encuentra el pequeño libro comprado antes de venir. Lo ojea rápidamente, buscando algo. Al recordar pasa de inmediato a la última página.

Ahí están ambos nombres…. Y aquella fecha...

"Edward Elric

_Alphonse Elric_

1912/10/06"

Dos nombres, los que ahora pertenecían a él y a su hermano. Una fecha, demasiado antigua. Observó aquella página aturdido, angustiado, confuso… Extrañado, demasiado extrañado. Ling Yao sonrió.

- Bien, supongo que ya estás demasiado ocupado para que yo siga molestando… - El oriental se guardó las manos en los bolsillos dando media vuelta. – Nos vemos, Acero. – Acero. Lo había llamado Acero, pero, ¿Por qué? Igualmente, no sentía nada nuevo en ese apodo… ¿Por qué se sentía tan acostumbrado a que lo llamaran por aquella palabra? ¿Por qué continuaba haciéndose preguntas sabiendo que sería incapaz de contestarlas? Al subir la mirada se percata de que ni Meilin ni Ling se encuentran en la habitación y un sobre se halla descansando sobre su cama.

– Qué maravilla. – Pensó harto. – No entiendo ni la mitad de lo que ese tipo Ling me dice, lo que ocurrió con 'Envy' ni lo que son los alquimistas, y ahora de la nada un sobre aparece sobre mi cama. – Lo tomó enojado y vio lo que decía por fuera.

"Para Edward.

De tu padre"

Rechinó los dientes, hacía más de cinco años que no sabía nada acerca de su padre y de un día a otro aparece con una carta para él. La abrió y leyó el primer párrafo, subrayado.

- Te agradecería que no leyeras esto en voz alta. - Susurró el rubio. Tragó saliva nervioso y se dispuso a continuar para sí mismo.

"_Todo en Amestris ha cambiado desde que era joven. La gente, el pensamiento popular e incluso la ciudad misma, pero hubo un gran cambio que no toda la gente sabe. Quiero contártelo a ti, Edward, pero, tómalo con la mayor seriedad posible. Esto no debe tomarse a la ligera, hijo, pues lo más seguro es que si Ellos se enteran de que tú sabes algo sobre Eso, avanzarás hacia un camino desconocido para la humanidad del que serás incapaz de regresar. _

_Hacía mucho que, en esta ciudad existía un gran ejército de alquimistas. Al ser tu padre estoy seguro que no sabría decir si lo crees o piensas que es una gran patraña, pero continuaré con la historia. Como en cualquier ocasión, había una fuerza opuesta que luchaba en contra de la primera; y como los alquimistas eran fuerzas a favor del estado... Bueno, eres bastante inteligente, supongo que vas entendiendo._

_Aquel polo opuesto era llamado como 'Homúnculos'. Unos seres con aspecto de persona con habilidades inhumanas, nombrados como los pecados humanos, los siete pecados capitales. Espero que mis sospechas de que ya te has encontrado con alguno cuando hayas leído esto sean equivocadas… Pero basta de mis opiniones personales._

_Bueno, todo esto que te estoy relatando comenzó antes de que yo naciera. Sí, mucho antes, cuando tu abuelo tenía 15 años. Él, junto a su hermano y un grupo de aliados lograron vencer a los Homúnculos, excepto que la Sra. Bradley decidió devolver la vida a Pride, el Homúnculo que había vivido con el nombre de 'Selim Bradley', quien por suerte no conservó ningún recuerdo de su vida pasada. Al parecer, le dolía no volver a tener a quien hasta ese momento había sido su hijo. Lo crió nuevamente sin decir ni una palabra de lo ocurrido antes. Pero poco duró la Paz en Amestris. Pride, luego de unos años de la muerte de su madre, volvió a ser el Homúnculo malvado de siempre, y, al escapar, encontró la forma de devolver la vida a sus demás aliados. Ten en cuenta que lo que yo te estoy diciendo nadie lo sabe, al menos, no quien no tenga un cargo importante y secreto o que ya haya muerto._

_Los Homúnculos han trabajado en silencio hasta ahora, y en lo mismo en lo que trabajaron antes. Un gran círculo de transmutación, para crear la piedra filosofal. Supongo que estás informado sobre eso, de otro modo tendrás que esmerarte mucho para investigar sobre ellos. El punto es, Edward, que están en peligro. Tú, Alphonse… La verdad, todo Amestris… Por tus venas corre sangre de Alquimista, hijo, y no es mi intención lanzarte a una jaula llena de leones hambrientos pero, si pudieras hacer algo para detenerlos, siquiera un poco, te estaría inmensamente agradecido… Tómalo como mi último deseo._

_Debo marcharme, para siempre. Ellos se han enterado de que yo conozco su secreto y no tardarán mucho en encontrarme y asesinarme. Estoy seguro de que no podré escapar, no soy tan fuerte como ellos, y de seguro que ya han comenzado a borrar los registros sobre mí en todo el país. Por eso te he escrito esta carta, quería que sepas esto, por lo menos para que estuvieras informado. Cuídate, cuida de tu hermano… No me odies, Edward, debía escapar, sin decirles nada, o si no los pondría en peligro… No quiero perder a mi familia, no quiero que a ustedes les toque el mismo futuro que a mí. Perdóname, pero debo partir para siempre. _

_Te quiero, dale un abrazo a Alphonse de mi parte._

_Tu padre." _

-oOoOoOo-

_Hola, sí, no estaba muerta, jeje…_

_Lamento enormemente mi larga ausencia, y para intentar compensarlo, escribí más de lo de costumbre._

_La verdad sufrí un gran bloqueo mental debido a unos problemas familiares, pero les prometo que desde ahora en adelante escribiré más para ustedes._

_Sobre el capítulo… La verdad quería ya hacer que se descubra un poco de la gran verdad que esconde este nuevo Amestris, y quiero admitir que no pude evitar llorar un poco al leer los sentimientos que yo misma escribí en la carta para Ed de su padre, espero que a ustedes les haya llegado como a mí al escribirlo. _

_Pronto añadiré más personajes y crearé otros nuevos (Quiero dejar en claro que, todos los personajes no me pertenecen a excepción de Meilin)._

_Hasta ahora, sólo eso._

_Gracias por su tiempo leyendo mi fanfic, que con tanto tiempo he construido._

_Ori-Chan._


End file.
